quantumleapfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Cassavetes
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actor, director, writer | yearsactive = 1971-present | spouse = Isabelle Rafalovich (divorced) Heather Wahlquist | series = Quantum Leap in guest appearance | character - Primo La Palma | episodes = " " }} Nicholas David Rowland "Nick" Cassavetes (born May 21, 1959) is an American actor, screenwriter and filmmaker. He appears as Primo La Palma in the episode of Quantum Leap titled''" ". Born in New York City, Nick is the son of actors John Casavetes and Gena Rowlands. He is currently married to actress Heather Wahlquist. Early life and career Cassavetes was born in New York City,"Nick Cassavetes." Contemporary Theatre, Film and Television. Vol. 76. Gale, 2007. Gale Biography In Context. Web. 21 Mar. 2011. the son of actress Gena Rowlands and Greek-American actor and film director John Cassavetes. As a child, he appeared in two of his father's films: ''Husbands (1970) and A Woman Under The Influence (1974). After spending so much of his youth surrounded by the film industry, Cassavetes initially decided he did not want to go into the field. He instead attended Syracuse University on a basketball scholarship. His athletic career was effectively ended by an injury, and he decided to rethink his aspirations, ultimately deciding to attend his parents' alma mater, the American Academy of Dramatic Arts in New York. Nick has appeared in the films Face/Off, The Wraith, Life, Class of 1999 II: The Substitute, Backstreet Dreams and The Astronaut's Wife, among others. He has also directed several films, including John Q, Alpha Dog, She's So Lovely, Unhook the Stars, The Notebook, and My Sister's Keeper. He also adapted the screenplay for Blow and wrote the dialogue for the Justin Timberlake music video "What Goes Around... Comes Around". Cassavetes came in fifth in the World Poker TourInvitational Season 5 attempting a bluff. He is also appearing on season 5 of The Game Show Network's (GSN) High Stakes Poker. He also has played himself in the season 7 opener of Entourage on HBO. Cassavetes made a cameo appearance in The Hangover: Part II after actor Liam Neeson was dropped from the cast due to scheduling conflicts. Personal life In 1985, Cassavetes married Isabelle Rafalovich. They had two daughters together, Virginia Sara (born 1986) and Sasha (born 1988), before divorcing. He then married Heather "Queenie" Wahlquist, who has appeared in several of his films, including a small role in the 2004 film adaptation of The Notebook as Sara, a secondary character and best friend to the female lead Allie Hamilton, portrayed by Rachel McAdams. The movie is effectively a family project, as Cassavetes' own mother, Gena Rowlands, appears as the older, married Allie (Hamilton) Calhoun. References Selected filmography Actor *Husbands - ''uncredited ''(1970) *Reunion - (TV Movie, 1980) *Mask - (1985) *Black Moon Rising - (1986) *Quite Cool - (1986) *The Wraith - (1986) *Matlock - (TV series, 1987) *L.A. Law - (TV Series, (1987) *Under the Gun - (1988) *Shooter - (1988) *Desperation Rising - (1989) *Quantum Leap - (TV Series, 1989) *Object of Desire - (1989) *The Marshall Chronicles - (TV Series, 1990) *Shannon's Deal - (TV Series, 1990) *Backstreet Dreams - (1990) External links * *Interview with UGO.com Category:Cast Category:Actors Category:1959 birthsCategory:Living people